menfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Sister (Elvis Presley song)
"Little Sister" is a rock and roll song written by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman.1 It was originally released as a single in 1961 by American singer Elvis Presley, who enjoyed a No. 5 hit with it on the Billboard Hot 100. The single (as a double A-side with "(Marie's the Name) His Latest Flame") also reached No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart.3 Lead guitar was played by Hank Garland, with backing vocals by the The Jordanaires featuring the distinctive bass voice of Ray Walker. Presley performs the song as part of a medley with "Get Back" in the 1970 rockumentary film Elvis: That's the Way It Is. The song would later be covered by such artists as Dwight Yoakam, Robert Plant, The Nighthawks, The Staggers, Pearl Jam, Ry Cooder and Jesse and the Rippers. The song lyric makes mention of "Jim Dandy" which was the title of a 1956 song "Jim Dandy" by LaVern Baker. An answer song to "Little Sister", with the same melody but different lyrics, was recorded and released under the title "Hey, Memphis" by Baker on Atlantic Records (Atlantic 2119-A) in September 1961. Contents 1 Chart positions 1.1 Elvis Presley 1.1.1 Personnel 2 Dwight Yoakam version 2.1 Music video 3 Parody 4 References 5 External links Chart positions Elvis Presley Chart (1961) Peak position U.S. Billboard Hot 100 5 Personnel Recorded in RCA Studio B, Nashville, Tennessee, June 25, 1961.4 Acoustic guitar, Scotty Moore Electric guitar, Hank Garland Bass, Bob Moore Drums, D. J. Fontana and Buddy Harman Organ, Floyd Cramer Vocals, The Jordanaires Dwight Yoakam version "Little Sister" Single by Dwight Yoakam from the album Hillbilly Deluxe B-side "This Drinkin' Will Kill Me Released February 1987 Recorded 1987 Genre Country Length 3:01 Label Reprise Producer(s) Pete Anderson Dwight Yoakam singles chronology "It Won't Hurt" (1986) "Little Sister" (1987) "Little Ways" (1987) Chart (1987) Peak position U.S. Billboard Hot Country Singles 7 Canadian RPM Country Tracks 3 RIANZ charts 355 Music video The music video for Dwight Yoakam's 1987 version of "Little Sister" was directed by Sherman Halsey. Parody Christian parody band ApologetiX recorded a parody of the song, called "Little Esther", for their 1993 debut album Isn't Wasn't Ain't. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d Rice, Jo (1982). The Guinness Book of 500 Number One Hits (1st ed.). Enfield, Middlesex: Guinness Superlatives Ltd. p. 62. ISBN 0-85112-250-7. 2.Jump up ^ 1link 3.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. pp. 130–1. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 4.Jump up ^ Jorgensen, Ernst, Elvis Presley: A Life in Music, The Complete Recording sessions, St. Martin’s Press, New York, 1998 pp157-159 5.Jump up ^ "New Zealand charts portal". Hung Medien. Retrieved March 2, 2011. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1961 singles Category:1987 singles Category:Elvis Presley songs Category:Dwight Yoakam songs Category:Songs with music by Mort Shuman Category:Songs with lyrics by Doc Pomus Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RCA Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Sherman Halsey Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen H. Sholes Category:1961 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Pete Anderson Category:1960s single stubs